This is what I notice
by CelticalColours
Summary: This is a drabble  or short one-shot  about what Kisshu notices throughout a small period of time 'with' his kitten. Please R&R and enjoy.


I hated it. The thought of you made my heart flutter, yet, when I imagine you with him, the pain becomes unbearable. The sound of you calling out my name makes me all giddy inside, but then I hear the hate behind those words, and I become depressed instantly.

I annoy you, just to hear you say my name in a different way than hate, because then it doesn't hurt as much. I tease you, just to see that beautiful face of yours flush, and your eyes turn from hatred to something else, something I don't think you want me to see.

I always follow you now. Stalking, is what you humans call it, right? I'm not sure why I'm doing this, though. I'm telling Pai and Taruto that it's because I want to see when the perfect chance to attack is, but I guess I'll have to change that excuse soon, as they become suspicious. The real reason I'm watching over you is to make sure you're safe. I can't handle it when I don't have you in my sight, thinking you might be hurt badly.

But, even though I feel happy watching you, I hate seeing him. Every time I see you with him, I want to unleash a thousand Chimera Anima's on him, not that that'll help. You would only hate me. Plus, that bastard would just get rid of them in his Blue Knight form. Grrr.

But I guess I should ignore that, thanks to the fact that on school he's to busy, and afterwards you often have to go to your work, café mew mew (how the humans can't put two and two together will remain a mystery, I guess), you don't have too much time together with him. So I'm content, because it's all for you.

I only recently started to notice something, though. During our fights you always seem to find me, and only attack me. I don't particularly mind, this way I can be sure you wouldn't get hurt, and I can have a little fun with you, but shouldn't it be the other way. And then there is the fact that you can never spot me when were not battling. Your cat DNA even works without you having to transform in your ultra cute outfit. I know that, and you know that. So, what is going on?

You saw me. You were with that guy, and you looked straight at me, you noticed my anger, and knew that I could attack any moment. Reason enough to call those friends of yours. No wait, the fact that I was there was normally reason enough to call them. So why didn't you?

And…

Why'd you smile when you saw me?

The rest of that day went by in a flash for me; I was in a bit dazed mood when I returned. Taruto bugged me about it, but it was half-heartedly, and Pai just looked at me, knowingly.

Only when I was completely alone was when it sunk in, you were happy to see me. ME! The enemy, the one you hated. I was confused. Greatly confused.

Afterwards, I started to notice another thing. Because I didn't want you to gaze so lovingly at that boy, a gaze I wanted for myself, I always ignored you look, but after that day, I couldn't help but looking for more in your eyes, and I noticed that slowly your loving gaze lessened. I started to hope, again.

You know, hope can, apparently, easily be shattered, I noticed. We had a battle again today, remember, and I ruined it bad. I got angry again, because you kept on saying how much you loved him, and you know what I'm like when I snap. I already said I'd repay that kid for completely annihilating her bike. But I guess I should've apologised to you immediately. I hope it'll do with that note.

Kitten, I must ask you how in the world you got PAI to deliver a letter. I never was able to blackmail him to do anything, and you get it done in one try, or did you use the 'fish card', because that would explain a lot. Well, it doesn't have anything to do with anything, so I'll let it rest, for now. And I really thank you.

_~I accept your apology, Kisshu~_

_~and don't worry, I don't hate you_

_I would not say that I love you, because just as you said yesterday, you can't just say that you love someone like that, it is just that you confuse me that I can't stand it when you so confidently say that I love you.~_

_~But I do like you, that I know for certain, and I guess I should… really think better about my feelings for you and Masaya-kun. ~_

_~This probably wouldn't make much better, and I really can't promise you anything, but, I do think I can tell you that I have temporarily broke up with Masaya-kun.~_

_~It was actually his idea, he said that my judgement on this would probably be clouded by loyalty, and he's probably right. I think you should thank him. ~_

_~And Kisshu, I hope you'll accept my decision, even if I chose for Masaya-kun. ~_

_~Sincerely, Ichigo~_

**And that's it. I do wonder if this still qualifies as a drabble or is it already a short one-shot, Oh well, I'll just call it a drabble.**

**I'm terribly sorry for the OOC-ness, and the fact that it's horribly written, and that I can't write at all, and all that. This is just my offering to the lovely KisshuXIchigo couple. I should maybe tell you that this written by a sleep-deprived teenager who is starting to be cured of WritersBlock.**

**That's all folks, and please do review, I've worked hard on it. **


End file.
